Still Disappearing
by dragonfairy16
Summary: They thought they had won the war but they were wrong. How can the Green store employees win now when they can't even remember what they have to protect? Sequal to "Disapper like the Wind". KazahayaxRikuo with side of KakeixSaiga and maybe other couples
1. Only in memory

**Still Disappearing**

**HI!!!!! So I have made a sequel to Disappear like the wind. I'm so excited because this is going to be much more epic…hopefully. **

**You need to have read my first story or you're going to be partly confused. You can probably get away with it but it's much easier to understand if you did. ****BUT**** you defiantly need to have read the legal drugs manga or your all going to be utterly confused. **

**This will start off a little confusing but I promise it will clear up as the chapter go on. It adds to the mystery. And last but not least this will definitely be a KAZAHAYA x RIKUO so don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Legal drug is owned by CLAMP and I own nothing **

Kei found her body moving on its own towards the trees on the other side of the field. She's had been having this dream for the past couple of weeks now and It was always the same. She was a little girl again and she was wearing her old purple Kimono with the yellow square pattern obi (1). There under one of the trees someone was sleeping on the ground. His arms were tucked under his head his dirty blond hair flew softly through the wind.

Not understanding why, she smiled and walked over to him. Kneeling she looks over at the small boy and began speaking even though she tried to stop herself.

"Do you know what time it is?" She asked. She waited for his answer but she already knew what it was going to be.

"Gurgle." Now it wasn't like the boy was actually saying gurgle but her dream just wouldn't let her hear him. His answers came out muffled and distorted

"Class already started."

"Gurgle, gurgle, gurgle, gurgle." The boy looked up at her and she squinted trying to make out his face but all she could see were blank white eyes and a mouth, the rest of the face was non- existent. The boy took her hand. It was warm, so warm that it filled her with such happiness and comfort.

"I had to come here…I was looking for you." she laughed before yelping as she got pulled down to the ground.

"Gurgle, gurgle, gurgle, gurgle, gurgle."

"You're so selfish…And so warm." She replied resting her head on his chest. "I'm afraid you're going to disappear one day, Gurgle. Just like your name...just like the wind." Even when she said the boys name all she could hear was that noise. Just then the wind picked up and she could see the boys' mouth move but everything was beginning to disappear, just like it does every time. She stood up pulling him up with her.

"Wait!" She screamed under the wind. "Why can't I know your name who are you!"

"Gurgle, gurgle!" He shouted upsettingly. They stood across from each other as the scenery around them vanished. She rubbed her eyes as their surroundings turned a bright white. Looking back the boy was now an older teenager, his eyes finally shining a vibrant gold. From his lips blood trickled down and dripped to the white ground.

"I can't understand you?!" Kei cried.

"Gurgle, gurgle, gurgle, gurgle!"

"Kei-sama…Kei sama!" Kei felt herself being shaken and was violently pulled from her dream. She sat up in sweat with Hara-san by her side looking over her in concern.

"Was it that dream again Kei-sama? You were shaking so much." Kei swept a lock of her golden hair behind her ear and wiped sweat from her brow.

"I just wish I knew who he was…He just seems so familiar and I can't put my finger on it. He just looks like he's in so much pain. I wish I could help him." Hara-san handed the disturbed girl and glass of water.

"Maybe I should call Kakei-san and tell him you can't come in to work today."

"No, I'm fine I promise."

"I still don't understand why you took that job. You have plenty of money through your inheritance." Hara-san said as she rummaged through Kei's closet for something her mistress could wear to work.

"You know why. It's because…it's because…" Kei pressed her finger to her chin. Why was she working at the small green drug store? "Ah that's right because my friend Tsukiko-chan hangs out there with her cousins and our boss. It's the only time I get to see her."

"Well ok but as soon as it gets to tough please leave alright." Kei nodded and began getting ready for work.

~Green drug store~

"Ohayou gozaimasu Kakei-san!" Kei cheered as she walked through the back door strapping on her green smock.

"Ohayou Kei-chan." Her boss called from his office. Kei peered into the room and waved.

"Any jobs today?" Kakei looked up from some papers on his desk and his lover Saiga was in his usual spot sleeping on the couch.

"Not today. Rikuo is stalking up the shelves why don't you take over the cash register." Kei nodded and walked out of the office. Kakei sighed and pulled a piece a paper from under a folder and looked at it carefully.

"What's that?" Saiga asked sitting up on the couch. Kakei stood and walked over to the couch. Sitting down he handed the paper to the taller man.

"I found this picture a couple of days ago. It was stuffed in the back of my closet where I was cleaning it out." Saiga looked at it closer and found it to be a drawing of two stick figures. One person taller than the other with black hair and the younger one was out lined to show blond. And the two bodies were covered in a dark rusted red.

"Is this blood? Is this your blood?" Saiga asked in shock.

"I don't know. I don't remember actually drawing it but it seems so familiar to me, and I can't put my finger on it." Saiga stuffed the picture in his pocket and stood up. Well I have a job but when I come back I'll look into this ok." They both stood up and Saiga leaned down for a brushed kiss on the lips. After Saiga left Kakei walked into the store. Kei was ringing up a customer and so he walked down the aisle to find Rikuo staring at the condoms he was supposed to be putting away.

"Umm Rikuo I'm sorry to disturb you but I need you to put those away." Rikuo looked up from the box he was holding and at his boss.

"Sorry…when I grabbed the box I felt like I was forgetting something important. We didn't have a job that I forgot about did we?"

"No, no job." Kakei smiled. "But you know I have been having those feelings as well, like I'm forgetting something. The door opened with a jingle and a young woman with long black hair, big black shades and a blue summer dress walked in with three big shopping bags.

"Konichiwa everybody." She shouted as she placed the bags on the counter in front of Kei. Kei shouted in joy and ran around the counter throwing herself onto the woman. Kakei and Rikuo walked to the front and smiled.

"Konichiwa Tsukiko." Kakei said. "How was your shopping trip to Paris?"

"Amazing!" She cheered pulling the younger girl off her and took off her sunglasses. Reaching over to the bags she pulled out wrapped gifts and gave it to her two friends and cousin.

"I hope you all enjoy. I put a lot of thought into it." Kei took her gift with a gasp and the two men took it happily.

"I'll go put these in the back so everyone can get back to work and put on some tea. You must tell us about your trip." Kakei said grabbing Rikuo and Kei's gifts from their hands. Kei pouted and walked back to her post. Kakei smiled and walked to the office as Rikuo gave his older cousin a small hug and a thank you. An elderly woman then made her way into the store nodded to Tsukiko and walked over to Kei.

"I can't believe it's starting to rain…it was just so sunny out." The customer said handing a smiling Kei a prescription that needed to be filled out.

Tsukiko walked up to the Green drug store window smiling sadly. Drips of water splashed and ran down the window pane. She placed her hand on the cool glass and looked across the street. There stood a young teen with short blond hair. He stood there in the rain staring back at Tsukiko with dull gold eyes.

"I'm sorry Kazahaya-kun they really don't remember…you have disappeared."

The boy nodded sadly just before a bus drove in front of him and after it past he was gone.

**The kimono is right out of the 2****nd**** manga if you want to see it**

**What do you think? Please let me know. **

**Also with the gurgling noise if you want to know the type of sound I'm trying to give watch the anime "Ghost Hound." Just watch the recap that's shown before each episode and that's how they all talk. It's really creepy.**

**Review kindly onegai **


	2. cold memory

**Another chapter. Wow I got it done faster than I thought. **

**Disclaimer: CLAMP's not dragonfairy16's**

Rikuo tossed and turned in his sleep trying to escape the nightmarish memory that was currently plaguing his head. He was walking through the park with Tsukiko. It was a warm spring night and the full moon was shining brightly. Tsukiko laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rikuo asked watching Tsukiko look out across the river they were walking next to.

"One of the fireflies tickled my ears." She laughed again. Rikuo smiled and looked around. He couldn't find any fireflies in the park. Looking back at his older cousin he watched as she spun around and tripped falling into the cold water.

"Tsukiko!" He screamed and jumped in after her. It was too inky for him to see even his nose let alone his cousin. He reached out and felt an arm. Grabbing it he began to pull up the limp body to the surface. Pulling himself onto the land he looked at the person he dragged up and found himself holding a blond haired boy instead of the black haired girl he was just with. He didn't even think twice as he pressed his lips to the cold blue lips of the boys and began to attempt CPR. This feeling in his gut was something that he had never experienced before. When Tsukiko had fallen in the river in real life not just in his dream he was scarred but not like this. (1) When he lifted his face he moved back in shock as to golden eyes were looking up at him. The boy smiled and lifted his hand up limply. He placed his hand on Rikuo's cheek and without thinking Rikuo grabbed it and held it against his face. He didn't know why but the guy's hands felt wrong somehow.

Rikuo jumped awake sweating and panting. He jumped again when he realized some one was sitting next to him on the bed.

"Tsukiko what are you doing here?" Tsukiko in her blue nightgown and limp hair down looked up at Rikuo with a sad smile.

"Your dreams were keeping me up."

"What were you doing in my dreams?" Rikuo asked slightly annoyed.

"Nightmares drag me into people's dreams even if I don't want to, gomen." Rikuo looked down in shame.

"Iie, I should be the one apologizing." The two relatives sat there in silence. The digital clock next to the bed changed to 2:34 am.

"I guess I'll go back to sleep, seeing that your better…I just have one question."

"Yeah?"

"Were his hands cold?" Rikuo looked at her strangely.

"I can barely remember the dream let alone if some ones hands were col…" He stopped in surprise as Tsukiko stood up and placed her hands gently on his face.

"Just try and remember were his hands cold. Even if you can't remember what he looked like, or sounded like, or even what the entire dream was. Just remember that feeling when he put his hands on your cheeks." Rikuo stared at her eyes for a moment and then closed his own.

"They…they were so familiar…so warm like the sun…but his finger tips…they were so cold." He opened his eyes and looked at Tsukiko. "That's not good is it?" He said in a serious tone. She smiled and let go of her younger companion.

"Good night Rikuo." She began to leave the room and was stopped by Rikuo's hand wrapped around her arm.

"If it was bad you would tell me right? Who he is and…theirs just…I felt something that I never felt before. My chest ached." Rikuo said placing his other hand on his chest. Tsukiko turned around and placed her hand under his eye. Rikuo gasp slightly realizing that tears were falling from his face.

"Good night Rikuo." Tsukiko said again kissing on the head and left the man in the dark trying to piece everything together.

~Next day Green Drug store~

Kei walked into the back of the store whistling a tune to a new song she heard on the way.

"Hey Rikuo." She chirped as she passed him stocking gone of the aisle. She then backed up and walked up to the non responsive boy. "Hello anyone home." She said waving her hand up and down until Rikuo finally blink and realized the real world around him. "You have black bags under your eyes…Did you get any sleep."

"I just had a bad dream. A cup of coffee and I'll be fine."

The back door opened and Kakei came out smiling.

"Good morning my employees."

"Ohayo gozaimasu," The two answered back.

"I have a job for the both of you. Do you want it?"

"Hai!" Kei jumped up quickly.

"Sure." Rikuo said. "Let me just grab a drink." And he grudged his way to get his coffee.

~in front of an old building~

"Ok so this is where the book is supposed to be?" Kei asked. She looked at the sign 'Toto book shop.'

"It just seems so…I don't know run down."

"Yeah but we are here to get what we came for not admire the store. You know what to do right."

"Yeah," Kei answered back uncomfortably. She was fidgeting with a tight white dress with sleeves that hung off her shoulders and went down to her elbows. Rikuo rolled his eyes and entered the shop.

The bell on the door rang as he entered and the middle age man at the counter watched him suspiciously. Rikuo nodded and began walking to the back. A few minutes later Kei walked in and walked up to the owner of the story.

"Konichiwa." She said seductively. The man looked up and with the catch of his eyes she went in for the kill.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" She asked sweetly. He was caught in her web, her power bring up the feelings of lust and love from the bottom of his heart.

"You're gorgeous." He answered back in awe. Rikuo watched from the back and saw Kei giggle. Good, the man was occupied time for the book. He walked along the wall and found the painting Kakei said it would be behind. He moved the painting of narcissus, but stopped for a second and looked at the picture again. They were just flowers and he wasn't a flower type of person but he just had a feeling, a feeling that he was forgetting something again, something important. Did he leave the oven on? (2)

He placed the painting on the ground and placed his hand on the safes lock. With just a thought he cracked it open with a load bang. Rikuo cursed to himself as the store owner woke from his trance. Thinking on the spot with her telekinesis Kei made the shelf full of book behind the owner fall down to the ground.

"What!" He shouted at the load bang behind him.

"You should probably fix that." Kei laughed. When the owner turned to the shelf Kei looked at Rikuo placed her finger to her lips. Rikuo glared and flip her the finger. Reaching into the safe he pulled out a bunch of books. Searching through them he found the book he needed.

'The Gathering Gale.' Rikuo smiled and tucked it into his jacket pocket. Placing the other books back he put the painting back over the safe and grabbed another book from the table behind him.

"I would like to buy this." He said as he came up to the counter. Kei laughed behind him holding her sides with her arms and left the store. Wondering why she was laughing he looked down and found himself buy a book on kittens and the proper care for them.

He left the store quickly and met up with Kei down the block.

"Well he didn't expect anything right. He just thought you were buying a…a…kitten book." She laughed again and Rikuo pushed the kitty book into her arms. "You got the book?"

"Yeah right here." Rikuo opened the book and flipped the pages open. "What the hell." Kei tried to look over Rikuo's shoulders but he was too tall. She pulled his arm down and gasped. She grabbed the book from his hands.

"What…all the pages are blank. I just seduced a pervert for nothing. You know how dirty his thoughts were. I'm going to kill Kakei." Rikuo snatched the book from her hands and began walking again leaving her standing there seething a big blue agitated vein upon her head. She looked up and wailed trying to catch up to her partner.

As they walked a black car passed them and parked outside the book store Rikuo and Kei just left. Two men in black suits and sun glasses walked out of the front of the car and one opened the back door of the car. A man in a grey suit walked out and he and one of the men walked into the store leaving the other man outside.

"Can I help you?" The owner said staking the books back on the shelf. He turned around and came face to face with a gun in his face. "Wait don't shoot take whatever you want." The man in the grey walked up to him slicking back his black hair and casually placed his arm on the counter his brown eyes staring at the owner.

"We are not here to steal anything. I just want what is rightfully mine. I'm Morioka and I want to know where 'The Gathering Gale' is?" The owner pointed to the back of the store.

"Behind the flower painting." The man in sunglasses kept the gun on the owner as the other one checked for the book. A few minutes later Morioka came back.

"Give me your hand." The owner looked confused and gave his hand to the man. The grey suited man grabbed it and twisted it. "Do you take me as a fool? Where is it?"

"I don't know it should be there." The owner gasped in pain. Morioka let go of the owners hand and slicked back his hair again. He turned to the suited man and nodded. He handed his boss the gun and went outside. A little bit later he came back with the other man in a suit and in between them a man in casual jeans and a green shirt that said 'Loser' and tan leather gloves walked in.

"We are just going to help jog your memories. Come in Kudo-kun." The young man walked in further peeling off his gloves in the process. Morioka put an arm around Kazahaya.

"Do me a favor and find out where the book is." Kazahaya smiled softly and placed his hand on the owner's cheek. The man pulled back.

"Your hands are so cold."

"Don't be such a wuss." Morioka complained holding the gun up. "Stay still." Kazahaya closed his eyes placing his hand on the man's face again.

"He didn't know it was missing." Kazahaya opened his eyes. "The Green drug store has it." He answered in a monotone voice putting the gloves back on.

"Tsukiko." Morioka sneered. He held up the gun and shot it in the owners head three times. The blood splattered around the store including onto Morioka and Kazahaya's face. They stood there for a few seconds in silence. Putting the gun in his pocket he smoothed his hair back. He turned to Kazahaya who just stared at the now faceless dead man with wide eyes.

Morioka placed his hand on Kazahaya's face and wiped a splash of blood of the boys face.

"Aw you still have emotions." He slapped Kazahaya hard who fell to the floor. "We will have to ask Ishikawa to fix that when we get back." He walked out the two other men pulling Kazahaya up and helped him back to the car and drove away.

**He talks about how Kazahaya brought back memories when he fell into the river in volume 1 so I'm playing off that**

**Narcissus- the flowers from volume 2 that Kazahaya knows **

**Yay another confusing chapter. Promise things will clear up soon.**

**Review kindly Onegai**


	3. Always in memory

**Next chapter out so fast, I surprise myself sometimes. I wonder if I can finish it through winter break. That would be awesome.**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP**

Kei came storming into the closed Green drug store.

"Kakei what the hell was with this blank book mission." The door slammed shut on to Rikuo's face causing him to curse loudly as he opened the door back up. Kei walked into office and stopped short. Kakei looked up from his desk, Tsukiko, Saiga and an elderly man all turned to look at the young girl from couch on the side.

"Kei this is the customer who asked for the book. I assume that you received it safely."

"Ano…hai," She answered regaining her composure. Rikuo came in behind her with the book in his hand.

"Ah Rikuo, can you please hand the book to Green-san." Rikuo's eyes widen.

"Green-san, as in Green-san who you got the water from that gave you your powers." Kakei lifted an eyebrow.

"How did you know that?"

"You told me."

"Why would we tell you that?" Saiga interjected. No one noticed both Tsukiko and Green-san giving each other a look of guilt. The old man stood up from the couch and walked over to Rikuo.

"Can I please see the book young man?" Rikuo handed him the brown stained book with the faded title and the man flipped through it. "This is it…thank you." He turned to Kakei fishing money out of his pocket and handing it to the young man.

"No sir payment will not be necessary, after everything you have done for us this is just a small payment to you." The elderly man smiled softly and pocketed the money and bowed. Saiga stood up and hugged his old mentor who then walked up to Tsukiko. The two embraced softly and Rikuo noticed once again the guilt written on their face. The man bowed to Kei and Rikuo the book tucked tightly under his arms before walking out closing the door behind him.

"So how are you going to pay us for getting the book if the client isn't paying you?" Rikuo said folding his arms over his chest.

"You will be paid don't worry. You just have to wait."

~That night~

Kakei tossed and turned in bed. He was always able to tell if he was just dreaming or if he was having a vision while he slept. This was defiantly a vision. The feeling of actually being there with all five senses proved that. There was an alter with a book on top of it. Rikuo was standing in front his back facing him. Kakei gasped as the teen turned around blood soaking up his white Beat crusader t-shirt. The teen gasped for breath holding his chest and fell to the ground. After Rikuo fell he was able to see a man behind the fallen man holding a knife covered in his employee's blood. The young man with blond hair smiled as he brought the knife up to his lips opened his mouth and slid his tongue across the sharp instrument. Kakei began to back away as the dream began to swirl into multi colors. He knew what this meant too. He was having another vision. He was in a hotel room, looking over he saw the alarm clock read 2:50 am. There was a knock on the door as someone called room service. The bathroom door opened revealing the old man that had always been there for him since he accidently received his powers, Green-san. Opening the door the elderly man was pushed back and three men pushed their way through the door.

"Hayata Green…it's been awhile."

"Morioka how did you know…Kazahaya."

"Oh yes he's been very helpful." The man in the suit said jumping onto the bed taking an apple from the fruit bowl on the stand and took a bite. "I also know that you've had some help to. I would like what rightfully belongs to the Tsubasa."(1)

"I won't give it to you. "

"Don't make me start killing the people close to you."

"Morioka your boss made a deal with us. You were to leave everyone alone if Kazahaya went with you peacefully."

"I wasn't there for that exchange." Morioka said taking another bite of the apple. He looked at the two men that were with him and they began to tear the room apart. After a few minutes Morioka looked at the old man and noticed him looking over by the window very quickly. "Oh that's a smart hiding spot." Morioka walked over to the shades and found the book tied to a string from the top of the window. He grabbed it and tucked it into his jacket. Snapping his fingers he left the room the two men following him. Just as the second lackey left he pulled out a gun with a silencer and pulled the trigger hitting Green-san in the heart. The man dropped to the ground and Kakei was pulled from his vision.

He woke up with a scream. Saiga woke up with a start turning on the light and looking over at his lover with his white pupils. Rikuo and Tsukiko came running down from their own rooms.

"Kakei?" Tsukiko said come up next to him. Kakei looked at the alarm clock; it read 2:48 am. Kakei scrambled for the phone.

"I can't let it happened, no." Kakei cried.

"What happen…Kakei," Saiga said in concern placing his sunglasses on his face. Kakei ignored the bigger man dialing the phone.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up."

*I'm sorry the number you have dialed cannot be completed as dialed please…* Kakei slammed the phone down and dialed again. He got the same answer as before. He looked at the time. It was already 2:50, he was too late.

"He's gone."

"Who's gone?" Saiga asked rubbing Kakei's back gently.

"Green-san." Kakei looked up at Tsukiko and glared at her with tears in his eyes. "He's gone because of that book. You came in with him to ask about retrieving that book. What did they want that stupid thing." Kakei cried into Saiga's arms that held him tightly.

"I think we will have to finish this conversation later in the morning, alright?" Saiga said emphasizing the last part while looking at Tsukiko. The girl herself had tears streaking down her face as Rikuo grabbed a hold of her and led her back to her room, leaving Kakei to continue sobbing in his boyfriends grasp.

~The next day ~

Everyone gathered together in Rikuo's room. Rikuo had filled Kei in as she entered the store about last night and they closed the Green store saying that there was an emergency and they could not open the store. Tsukiko had tried to sneak out earlier that day but Rikuo would not have any of it until she explained what the hell was going on.

"Well." Saiga said handing Kakei a cup of coffee. "Time to explain."

"Ah look guy there's nothing to explain. I was helping Green-san get his book back." Rikuo put his hand on Tsukiko's shoulder.

"I saw the way you were looking at each other. You knew something."

"Fine…The two of us were part of a society. We protect the knowledge that are hidden in a set of books one called the 'The Kindred Spirits' the other called 'The Gathering Gale'. The books were separated and hidden so no one could get the knowledge they hold. There is another organization called the Tsubasa that want these books and went after them. They beat me in Paris and found it first. Unfortunately they found out that we got the second book and killed Green-san for it."

"But the book we got was blank." Kei interjected.

"Because the information in the books is so sacred they can only be read when they are put together and read under a full moon by a certain person."

"What…kind of person?" Kakei asked. Tsukiko looked around the room and sighed.

"Someone who can touch an object and read its memories and has lived past the age of 18." Rikuo's eyes widen with a groan. He gripped his chest in pain.

"Rikuo are you ok?" Kei asked the teen.

"No my chest is suddenly killing me," Tsukiko smiled slightly.

"You might not remember but your body still aches for him,"

"What are you talking about?" Rikuo said in pain.

"The blond haired boy with the golden eyes who's been stalking all of your dreams," All the green drug store employees stared at the black haired woman.

"I knew I couldn't keep this from all of you forever." Tsukiko stood up and walked over to the doors leading to the balcony. Opening the door the cool air rushed in as she walked out. She grabbed some blue flowers from a potted vase and walked back inside. She walked into the kitchen and began grinding up the flowers and poured the liquid into four individual cups as the rest of them looked on in curiosity. She finally walked back to them and handed each of them a cup.

Kei took a whiff and stuck out her tongue.

"What is this?"

"The liquid of a forget me not flower. It will help you remember what you all have forgotten." The rest of them look at their drinks before cautiously taking a sip. "Stop being such wusses. You have to drink the entire cup."

They gulped the entire drink down and waited. Soon each of them began to have the room spin. Visions began to blur, Rikuo stood up and dropped to the floor. Looking up in a haze he saw a young man in an almost see through quality walking towards him. The boy bent down and placed his hands on Rikuo's cheeks.

"Kaza…Kazahaya" He called out just before he passed out.

**Tsubasa has nothing to do with Tsubasa Chronicles. I just thought it was a cute name to have and I still like putting CLAMP stories together.**

**Things have begun to heat up. I hope you stay and enjoy the rest. I can't wait to write more.**

**Review kindly Onegai **


	4. Gaining memory

**I get a little steamy in the beginning but I'm still testing the waters so it's not so bad. Just reminder it is T rated.**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP **

*One Year ago*

Rikuo pushed Kazahaya roughly onto the bed. Bending down over the younger man he placed one hand under the teens back and one next to his head. Kazahaya blushed and whimpered slightly as Rikuo began kissing up his neck to his ear.

"You're such a little kid." Rikuo whispered.

"Shut up you jerk." Kazahaya shuttered.

"That's not nice to say to someone who saved your life." Rikuo smiled as he began unbuttoning Kazahaya's jeans.

"That was last month, get over it." Rikuo laughed at Kazahaya's reactions. Rikuo was about to reach down further

"Boys come down we are opening in 5 minutes." Kakei's voice rang from the floor below. Rikuo growled and Kazahaya moaned. Ever since the incident with Sato, Kazahaya's and Rikuo's relationship had grown. They gathered themselves up kissed one last time and made their way downstairs.

Downstairs Kakei turned on the TV that sat above the counter in the Green drug store.

"In other news Sato-san who is the C.E.O of an investment company has disappeared." Kakei glared at the picture they showed and muted the TV.

"Boys hurry up," Kazahaya came walking in smiling followed by an annoyed Rikuo.

"What are you so happy about Kudo-kun?" Kazahaya blushed slightly as he placed a green smock over his chest. "You and Rikuo having a little fun?" Kazahaya gasped.

"Kakei-san that's not funny." Kakei placed his arm around Kazahaya.

"It's alright it's what every healthy relationship needs." Rikuo rolled his eyes grabbed a box, walked to a shelf and began stalking.

"Sorry I'm late." Kei said running into the store. "We got stuck in traffic," Tsukiko came in behind Kei with a frown on her face.

"Kei I am never driving with you again. You are the worst driver."

"It must run in the family." Rikuo yelled from the shelf. Both of the twins puffed their cheeks and glared. Saiga came in from the back room and grabbed Kazahaya in a choke hold.

"Hey kid I heard you both last night. You're such a dog." Kazahaya's eyes widen and his face flushed in embarrassment as he tried to struggle out of the older mans grip. Pretty soon the store was opened and full of customers. Kakei and Saiga was in the corner filling out stock info together. Tsukiko and Kazahaya both stood behind the counter checking people out and Rikuo and Kei was walking around the store helping people.

"Umm….ano…Do you have this in cherry flavor," Kazahaya heard a girl mumble to Rikuo. Kazahaya glared daggers at her. She felt the eyes on her back and turned but Kazahaya has already gone back to pretending he didn't notice anything. After a couple of hours the rush began to slow down and no customers were in the store allowing Kazahaya to lean on the counter and read a manga and Tsukiko read a magazine. The bell on the door chimed and 2 woman and 3 men came in. One of the men closed the door locked it and switched the sign from open to close.

Kazahaya looked up.

"Excuse me can we help you?" he asked. Tsukiko looked up and her eyes widen and backed up.

"YOU!" She shouted and stood in front of Kazahaya with her arms wide.

"Aw Tsukiko." The woman said in a French accent. Her blond hair was up in a tight bun and sharp blue eyes were hidden behind glasses. "This is how you treat someone you haven't seen in such a long time." The other 4 members of the drug store came running out from Tsukiko's outburst. As soon as they appeared two of the men in suits and sun glasses pointed guns towards the employees.

Kei held her hand out and then visibly paled.

"Nani…Why can't I…"

"Oh yes I know about all your powers." The woman said. "I came prepared,"

"Don't try anymore Kei," Tsukiko growled. "That man next to her can negate any power." The group looked over at the one man not in a suit. He had green eyes and dirty blond hair and was defiantly a foreigner. His eyes were fogged up as he smiled there in place his hand slightly out towards the four.

"Now Tsukiko you know what we came for…Why don't you just step out of the way." Tsukiko stood even firmer.

"You're not getting him Marina." The woman glared at her, she was obviously not use to people saying no.

"Tsukiko?" Rikuo said trying to step over to them. One of the gun men held the gun up further. "I don't know what the hell is going on but when I get my hands on you people I'm going to…"

"Rikuo," Kazahaya stated, understanding what was happening. "For one in your life will you listen to me and just shut up." Rikuo's Eyes widen. Kazahaya had never spoken to him that way. The blond haired teen walked around the counter and pulled his smock off.

As Kazahaya walked up to them Rikuo ran up to Kazahaya, Tsukiko yelled to him to stop. One of the guards was about to shoot.

Rikuo grabbed Kazahaya and pressed him in for a kiss. Marina rolled her eyes and the guard brought the gun back down.

"Oh hurry up already," Marina shouted. She grabbed the arm of the other woman behind her. The woman yelled at the pull under her black hair that draped over her face hiding her eyes.

"You're an idiot don't do this. We will be fine so just run." Kazahaya placed his hands on Rikuo cheek and Rikuo took a hold of it.

Marina walked up to the couple and ripped Kazahaya's hand from Rikuo and pushed him to the other woman. The black haired female shakily placed her hands on either side of Kazahaya's face.

"Go ahead Ishikawa." Kazahaya looked up to the ceiling as blue veins appeared from the corner of his eyes and further back to his ears. His mouth opened wide like he wanted to scream but couldn't. His Golden eyes fogged up and tears formed under them and spilt down his cheeks. Tsukiko looked away not wanting to watch the pain Kazahaya was in. When she finished the woman fell but was caught by one of the men in suits.

Kazahaya turned to everyone his eyes droned out as he smiled like he was in his own little world.

"What have you done?" Kakei hissed as Saiga holding the precog back.

"Nothing that concerns you…now shoot them," The guards held there gun up and everyone took a stance. Tsukiko jumped over the counter grabbed the gun and pulled Kazahaya up to her with the gun to his head as he stood there still smiling.

"Tsukiko what are you doing." Kei yelled. Tsukiko ignored her and faced Marina who was growling at her.

"You let them go or I kill your new pet."

"You wouldn't dare." Tsukiko cocked the gun and pressed it harder to his head.

"If it's between him and the world I would. He's my cousins lover I've only known him for a month I have no emotional connection to him."

"What would we propose we do? They know too much and my boss doesn't want any loose ends." Tsukiko thought for a second.

"A memory wipe," Marina placed her thumb to her chin.

"Well I always want to see one…fine but hurry up." Tsukiko pushed Kazahaya up to Saiga the gun still at his head.

"Ok Kazahaya do your thing." Kazahaya placed his hand on Saiga's cheek.

"What are you doing kid?" Suddenly the big sunglasses man fell to the ground unconsciously.

"What did you do?" Kakei shrieked as he fell to his lovers body.

"He will be fine." Tsukiko shouted back and allowed Kazahaya to do the same thing to the precog who fell on top of Saiga. They turned to Kei who was hiccupping tears.

"Please don't (hic) do this (hic)," But the same thing was done to her like the other two. Finally it was Rikuo. Kazahaya placed his hands on his face. Rikuo's eyes widen, Kazahaya's hands were so cold…like ice. But this wasn't Kazahaya this was just some empty shell, and he promised that he would find him and…and…what was he going to do. He couldn't think anymore. His whole body was numb with coldness. Who was the person in front of him? Where was he? What was happening? Suddenly he felt nothing, nothing but darkness.

*Today*

"Rikuo wake up…wake up." Rikuo shot up with Tsukiko standing over him.

"Kaza…Kazahaya," Rikuo stood up and walked to a wall and punched it shattering a hole in the wall.

"Rikuo!" Kakei shouted as he helped Saiga up from the floor.

"Damn what was that stuff." The sunglasses man said holding his head.

"Forget me not flowers that have been specially modified to help regain memories. I have been growing it for a year for this occasion. I didn't know if it was ready but apparently I had no chose." Sniffling was heard from the corner of the room. Kei had curled herself into a ball and was crying.

"How could I forget him? I saw him in my dreams and I had no idea who he was. I'm a terrible sister." She began crying harder, Tsukiko walked over to her.

"It's not your fault. In fact you're saving him by dreaming of him. I believe that he unintentionally left a piece of himself in everyone's memories but dreams always misconstrued them. As I watched your dreams I have been trying to talk to him, but I'm still having trouble getting to him."

"Why do they want him?" Kakei asked now helping Kei up from the floor. Tsukiko looked down to the floor.

"They were the ones who captured me." Tsukiko said remembering how she was tied to a chair surrounded by all those people. "If you thought Sato-san was bad then you don't know anything. The two books that we tried to get hold the key to creating more people like us." The other four looked at her with confusion. "The one called the 'The Kindred Spirits' holds names of people that have powers and those that don't have but carry the ability to have one."

"But if that book is thousands of years old then those people would be dead," Kakei said. Tsukiko shook her head.

"It supposedly adds new names when one is born and erases names on those who die. And the other book 'The Gathering Gale' is the book that tells them how to change them. They need Kazahaya because it has these things in its memories not on its pages. Only he can read it. And with those books they can have thousands if not millions of Kazahaya's."

"Why would they want that?" Kei asked as she tried to calm herself down.

"Because Kazahaya will bring the Tsubasa a lot of money…He's the perfect 'Legal Drug.'"

**Whew finished. I finally got it all out and now everyone knows what happens. YAY**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Review kindly onegai.**


	5. saving his memory

**Yeah I'm awful I made you wait but for those who forgive me and still wants to find out what's going to happen thank you.**

**Recap: Kazahaya has been kidnapped by the Tsubasa group to be used as a drug. To save the groups life Tsukiko had him erased everyone's memory except hers to save their lives. And now they all have their memories back and are ready to save him.**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP**

"So explain to me again what a Legal drug is," Kei asked dressed in a black silk modern kimono that went down to her knees and black high heel shoes to go with it. Everyone was in the black car Saiga owned and on their way to a place that will held them. Tsukiko in a dark green strapless thigh high dress turned to her physic friend.

"A legal drug is a drug that you can't go to jail for, no one can catch you for using it."

"How does that involve Kazahaya?" Rikuo hissed in his black muscle shirt. Tsukiko sighed.

"Well if you weren't so focus on breaking everything in the room you would have heard already." She said sweeping her bangs from her face. "Because Kazahaya had past his 18th birthday not only can he read memories but he can erase them both temporarily and permanently. He does what most people take drugs for…to forget their horrible past for a moment."

"And so dressing up nicely will help how?" Saiga asked.

"When I was on the run I received help from people in high places, the people that Green-san worked for. They are the keepers of knowledge and power…at least for the side that wants to keep humanity free so you tend to dress up nicely."

"Oh," Saiga said blushing in embarrassment.

"Pull in here," The dream walked demanded pointing to an old building with a neon sign on the top.

"Club But fly?" Rikuo asked cocking an eyebrow as Saiga laughed holding his sides. Tsukiko sighed rubbing her fingers across the bridge of her nose.

"Its club Butterfly, just because the neon sign is broken doesn't mean you don't pronounce the words." After parking the car the group walked up to the door and Tsukiko knocked. It was everything Rikuo thought a secret hide out would be with a man on the other side who slid open a small slot on the other side.

"Password," He said in a gruff voice.

"Let what is past flow away downstream," The slot slid close and locks were heard on the other side. As soon as the door opened with a creak loud thumping music consumed them. "Come on," and the group followed her in.

"What is this place?" Kei asked keeping herself near Tsukiko. Kids and adults of all ages danced and drank together. By the bar a man laughed and blew into his drink creating a froth of ice on top of his glass. A girl dancing with two men clapped creating two of her self's allowing her to dance with both.

"It's a safe haven for those who have powers like ourselves…come on follow me." Tsukiko walked to the back where two men stood. Whispering to one of them the man nodded and he walked into the room. A few minutes later he came back he placed something in Tsukiko's hands and allowed her to enter. "Here you go," She said handing everyone a mask and placed a red butterfly mask upon her own face. The rest followed suit, Kei taking a blue fox, Kakei with a Green cat, Saiga with a black dog, and Rikuo with a yellow wolf.

"Umm…" Saiga asked putting his own mask on.

"All who enters for advice is to be anonymous that way it's all fair." Tsukiko answered and they answered the room. Kei looked up in shock. No way could this room fit in the small little club.

"How..."

"I think someone in this room can warp space." Tsukiko smiled. In front of them three people sat at a golden desk. One was a woman with long black hair that was braided down to her waist and a pink bird mask on her face, a man with golden hair in a white fox mask sat on the other side and another woman with pinned up grey hair and a purple snake mask in the middle of the other two.

"What may we do for you butterfly?" The snake asked,

"Madam I have come here with my friends asking for your help…The Tsubasa has both books and a memory reader over his 18th year."

"That has nothing to do with us." She replied in a snobby tone. Rikuo stepped forward but was stopped by his cousin.

"No one's allowed use their powers except for the guardians, don't do anything stupid." Tsukiko whispered to her agitated relative. Tsukiko turned back to the three people. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but it has everything to do with you. If he is to read from the books that you have been trying to protect for centuries the balance of light and darkness will become chaotic. You all know that more than anybody else." The three masked leaders turned to each other and began whispering. Kei began to fidget wanting to get out of the quiet room as fast as possible. The white fox man turned to them once again.

"We have decided…We are the guardians of the book titled 'The Kindred Spirits' while the other book belongs to darkness. We will do our duty to reacquire that one book and terminate the threat of the reader."

"NO!" Kei shouted her hair began to rise gently with her dress. Kakei held her back to try to keep her powers calm. "You can't do that my brother has done nothing wrong he's just being used." The bird woman spoke next holding her hand up slightly.

"As long as he can read the books and can threaten our way of life he must be eliminated." Kei felt a sudden calmness as the soft spoken girl talked and began to cry.

"Stop using your powers," She sniffled. "I don't care how calm you make me feel I will never forget him again…Please he's all I have left," The guardians looked at each other.

"If you feel this strongly…" The snake woman spoke with a booming voice. "If this memory reader is brought to us and we deem him not a threat we may think about letting him live." Kei sniffed once again stopping her tears.

"I want to be the one to bring him back," Rikuo spoke out his hands balled into fists.

"What powers do you possess that will allow you to do this?" The blond man asked.

"I break things," He answered back nonchalantly. The man looked at the others.

"I have precognitions,"

"Telekinesis,"

"I can find anyone after touching an object of theirs,"

"And of course you know I am a dream walker,"

"Yes well how about a bargain then. As you should know everything must have equivalent exchange," (1) the snake hissed. If we allow this child to live then we will ask for services in return. We will ask two of you to work for us. Does that sound fair?" Rikuo was sure the old hag was smiling. The group looked at each other and nodded. "Fine then," The woman pressed a button and a slender yet well-built man came in with a grey bull mask came in.

"You are moving out," The snake said. The fox guardian picked up a manila folder and it lifted into the air and floated to the bull. "All the information is in that; we seem to have another problem with the Tsubasa although it is a lot more serious than usual. These people will accompany you and fill you in." Tsukiko bowed and walked back. The rest followed in suit and left. Once they got out they took off there masks. Rikuo threw it against the wall and it shattered into pieces.

"Please calm down." The man in the bull masked said slicking his black hair back after taking the disguise off. "We will rescue Kudo-san." Rikuo cocked his eyebrow in confusion. "Oh sorry, mind reader," The man smiled pointing to his head.

"Ano I'm Kei…are you going to help us rescue my brother,"

"I'm Rei and hai I will do everything to help you." He took Kei's hand and kissed it slightly causing her to blush. "Well since Kudo-san is too strong for Saiga to find we'll just have to check out some of the Tsubasa's hot spot. I'll just grab some of my men"

"I have an idea," Saiga said. "I might not be able to get Kazahaya but since you said that you met Tsubasa before you must have something of theirs. I'll just track that," Rei scratched his chin.

"Well I might have one of Morioka's guns. I'll just check," Rei walked away and came back a few minutes later. He held a gun out and Saiga took hold of it. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"I'm in the middle of Tokyo…in front of a club called Memory…the man in front of me must be Morioka but I can't see…no wait I see him, Kazahaya!" Saiga looked back at Rei and handed him back the gun. Rei nodded.

"Then I'm going to Memory,"

"You mean WE'RE going to Memory," Rikuo said grabbing Rei's arm. Rei gave him a stern look for a second but it soon disappeared.

"I know you love him very much but…"

"But nothing, I've been in worst situations so I'm going. And by the way…Stay out of my head." Rikuo let go and walked out followed by Kakei, Saiga, and Tsukiko. Kei looked at Rei and bowed.

"I'm sorry for that we just all really want him back," Rei smiled sweetly at the girl.

"I understand…let's go get your brother."

**(1)That line is from xxxHolic. But like I always say if you didn't read or watch you will still get the story. It just means that they must do something or give something back that is equally as important as to what they requested.**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been working on other ff projects and working. Thanks for staying with me**

**Review Kindly Onegai**


	6. losing memory

**Sorry it took so long but I've been working on other stories and college can get in the way of my fun time.**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP's not mine.**

Luckily the group was already dressed and ready for blending into club Memory after coming from their meeting with the council. People of all shapes and sizes danced to hip J-rock music trying to shake the daily troubles of the day. Kakei stayed behind to keep the car running and Kei was told to stay with him. Because of her gift of giving emotions her stress, fear, and anger was affecting the whole group and was ordered to stay in the car. The rest of the team assembled by Rei stood outside ready for action.

"There," Rei nodded to a back door. "That's Morioka," He stated and Tsukiko, Rikuo and Saiga saw the slicked backed haired man standing in front of the door laughing with some other men in suits. He was clearly intoxicated with a large class of beer in his hand. Next to him stood the green eyed foreigner who who's ability allowed him to stop all of their own powers from working. He stood there quietly smiling into nothingness.

"Hey," Morioka called out to one of his buddies. "Watch this," He said slurring his words and walked over to the green eyed man. Pulling out a gun he held it to the other man's head and cocked it. The foreign man just stood there not moving.

"BANG," Morioka shouted and all his friends flinched except for the person the gun was aimed at. "What I tell ya'…stupid doll," He said kicking the guy in the leg making him fall flat on his face. The "doll" just stood up blood trickling down his lip from the unbroken fall and kept staring out into space like nothing happened.

Rikuo began to walk forward but was stopped by Rei.

"You won't get through the door," He said. "But I have a plan," Rei said pulling the other three in.

A few minutes later Tsukiko walked up to the drunken men still in her tight dark green dress and a half empty margarita glass in her hand.

"Hey boys," She swooned taking a sip from her alcoholic beverage. The guys all turned around and began whistling and calling the thought to be drunk girl. They began walking over to her surrounding her and taking turns dancing alongside her, Morioka too far gone to recognize the dream wielder. This only left the person who was under their control. Rei smiled as he walked casually up to the foreigner. The blond haired man smiled politely with out of focused eyes and allowed the mind reader to knock him out with one punch to the face.

"That was easier than I thought it was going to be," Saiga said in surprised.

"Yeah…I thought this would happen. I couple of years ago a woman named Ishikawa Yuri went missing. Her ability is to pretty much make you forget everything but your powers so it only works on those with abilities. They put this guy here just to stop anyone from using powers but otherwise he's pretty much just an ornament. So yes Rikuo, now that he's out we can use our powers now,"

Rikuo glared slightly and walked passed Rei.

"I told you to stay out of my head," Rikuo hissed and opened the door. On the other side of the door was a well lit bar. It was just as big as the club on their side and had just as many people. The only difference was, all the people there were dressed formally and there wasn't pounding music for people to dance to.

The three men moved in scanning the room for Kazahaya or anyone who looks like they might belong to the Tsubasa. Rikuo froze when a waitress dressed in a pink Chinese dress with brown hair in two buns walked up to him. Her brown eyes had the same glazed over look that Kazahaya and all the other people under the Tsubasas control.

"Care for a glass of Champaign sir," The girl asked smiling innocently. She probably had no idea that she was being controlled.

"No thank you," He said and she walked away. Rikuo almost jumped when he felt a hand on the back of his shoulder.

"Don't use your ability and they won't bother you," Rei stated and walked ahead of the teenager. Rikuo nodded and looked over by the bar. His eyes widen, it was Kazahaya. He was dressed in almost the same outfit he wore when Sato tried taking control of him except it was a dark green with yellow vines wrapping around the body. His hands were folded in front of him as he stood slightly behind a blond haired woman in a blue long sleeved shirt and a navy blue pencil skirt. A thin cigarette hanging from her red colored lips and thin glasses covered her blue eyes.

"I see him," Rikuo whispered causing Rei and Saiga to look over.

"Hey," Saiga said. "That's that woman who took him away. What did Tsukiko say her name was?"

"That's Marina Labat. She's pretty high on the Tsubasa chain, collects and keeps all the ability wielders at bay." They all moved in closer without trying to be too conspicuous. "Dam I can't read his mind he's too far gone," Rei said.

"Don't say that," Rikuo hissed almost shouting. Saiga placed his hand on the teens shoulder and then placed his finger over his lips signing for Rikuo to be quiet.

"Now," The three heard Marina start. "It will be 3,000,000 yen for one hour," the woman spoke to a fat bald headed man sitting at the bar. He was sweating and fidgeting with his fingers as he looked Kazahaya over.

"Does it hurt?" He asked anxiously.

"Of course not, it's calmness better than any drug or drink you have ever had. Just think of the things you want to forget and have the time of your life for a few hours," The man hesitated for a second and took an envelope out of his pocket. Marina grabbed it ginger and pulled out crisp bills. Nodding her head she pulled Kazahaya in front of the man who nervously smiled to the teen. Kazahaya smiled gently and placed his hands on either side of the man's head. The guy's eyes widen and then drooped. A few seconds later he looked back at Kazahaya and Marina and stood up.

"I feel…different…free. Why do I feel like that?" The man said.

"Because you can't remember the event you came to forget. Now go enjoy yourself and come back anytime," Marina said smiling slyly. The man grabbed a shot of tequila next to his hand and swigged it down. He smiled happily and walked out past Rikuo, Saiga and Rei who turned around so Marina wouldn't notice them. Turning back they watched Marina hand the money to a man in a suit who stuffed it in his suit pocket.

"What did he want gone?" She asked Kazahaya in a bored voice. Kazahaya looked back at her with empty eyes.

"His wife found out he was cheating on her with call girls and she wanted a divorce. He signed prenuptial papers saying that she will keep all her wealth in a divorce and he would have nothing so he had her killed so he could keep it all," He said in a monotone voice.

"Good," she said and the suited man wrote down the information. "Black mail is so easy now a day,"

Suddenly another suited man came storming into the room with Tsukiko arm in his grasp.

"We've been discovered!" He shouted and all the guests began yelling and running to the nearest exists. Trying not to get stampede Rikuo lost sight of Kazahaya and could only see everyone flee except for the servers all dressed in Chinese gowns and outfits holding there trays. As people ran they still tried to get the guests to take food and drinks.

"Care for Champaign?"

"Food sir?" They all asked not understanding what was going on with their eyes glazed over. Rikuo realized that all the servers were power wielders which meant that they were surrounded.

"Move in now!" Rei shouted into his watch which had a built in radio. Men in black uniforms almost like S.W.A.T came into the room surrounding everyone. Tsukiko punched the man holding her in the face and ran towards her comrades.

"I'm sorry one of the men recognized me. I thought they would all be too drunk to noticed," She said with guilt on her face.

"It's fine!" Rikuo yelled over the commotion. "Just help me find Kazahaya!" Finally everything settled and it was a dead lock of Rei's men and the Tsubasa men, guns pointing at each other. Morioka came stumbling in and hick upped.

"Hey babe, where'd you go?" He mumbled to Tsukiko before passing out on the floor.

"Idiot!" Marina seethed in anger her fingers wrapped tightly around Kazahaya's arm.

"Kazahaya!" Rikuo shouted but was held back by Saiga.

"Marina your surrounded!" Rei shouted a gun pointed at the French woman, "Give up now and I promise you'll get off easy,"

"Easy?" Rikuo whispered. "She kidnapped my boyfriend and probably hundreds of others to get rich and you're going to let her off easy!"

"She's not the leader," Rei whispered back. "If you want your boyfriend back in one piece than shush,"

"You think I don't have a backup plan," Marina laughed. "Xiang Qin," She called out and the girl that tried to give Rikuo the Champaign earlier dropped her tray and ran over to the French woman.

"Marina stop it!" Rei shouted again and pointed the gun at the Chinese girl.

"The safe house," The Marina said to Xiang Qin and smiled at Rei. Moving Xiang Qin into the middle so she was holding onto but Marina's and Kazahaya's hand the three of them faded away. As soon as they were gone and no one to tell them what to do the guards quickly dropped their guns and held raised their hands in the air. There were 10 other servers that stood there with blank stares smiling at the guns in their faces but still never moved.

"Why didn't you stop them!?" Rikuo yelled gripping Rei's shirt collar. Rei glared at Rikuo but didn't move.

"I'm not going to shoot an innocent woman. She's in the same boat as Kazahaya, and if I shot Marina the woman still would have taken Kazahaya to that safe house she took them to," Rei said and waited for Rikuo to let him go. Tsukiko finally moved in and pulled Rikuo's hands off of the mind reader. Soon Rei had his men tying up the Tsubasa group getting them ready for the police to collect them later not having the authority to do anything else. They did however help walk out the servers who went with them willingly. As they were walking out Kei ran in with Kakei walking in behind her.

"He wasn't here?" Kakei asked his tall lover.

"No he was," Saiga answered back sadly. "They got away. Tears welled up in Kei's eyes and she dropped to the floor. Crying on the ground everyone looked away giving her space. Looking up towards the window she sniffed and dried her eyes as she noticed black shoes behind the curtains. Quietly pulling on Saiga's pants leg he looked down and pointed to the window. He nudged Tsukiko and showed her the feet as well. Soon all of them were aware of someone hiding behind the window drapes. Kei stood up and walked over to the glass slowly and heard sniffling. She quickly pulled the curtains away and jumped back as she came face to face with a frightened woman with long black hair in a plain white dress.

"You!" Kei shouted and pulled the woman out from against the wall and in the center of the group. "This is your entire fault. You made Kazahaya this way!" She yelled out.

"Kei wait," Tsukiko exclaimed and held the woman who was shaking in fear. "This is Ishikawa Yuri. She was kidnapped years ago and was forced to do this," She explained pushing Yuri's hair away from her face revealing dark ruby eyes.

"I am so, so sorry," Yuri cried. "I didn't want to do this but I didn't want to die. I'm a coward," She said before balling her eyes out. Tsukiko wrapped her hands around Yuri and held her tightly.

"It's ok I understand," Tsukiko said sadly. "But maybe you can help us now," She said pulling herself apart from the girl. Yuri nodded her head hesitantly.

"Anything," She said.

"Do you where this safe house is?" Yuri's eyes widen.

"I don't want to go back there please," She begged moving away from every one.

"Please," She heard behind herself and turned around quickly. Rikuo had a red blush written across his face and he looked down. "Please you don't need to come with us we just…we just need to know where he is, please," Everyone stared at the tall teen as he spoke in a way they had never heard him speak before. Yuri nodded slightly.

"It's…it's in Hibiya Park. Tomorrow is the full moon and Hibiya Park is an area where the four winds meets. It makes it the perfect place to read the books and create more people with abilities to do there evil bidding," Yuri answered.

"Then that's where we're going," Rikuo said and walked past the group to get ready for the final showdown and get back Kazahaya.

**Again thank you for sticking with me and my long break. I hope this chapter makes up for it**

**Review kindly onegai**


	7. Cruel memory

**Yes people that are actually still reading this your eyes do not deceive you. This is actually another chapter of Still Disappearing. I will not going to start making up stupid excuses just know that I got distracted after I started and now I finally got back on track. Because it's been awhile let me catch you up on some of my characters and the CLAMP characters that I added to. *Achem***

**. Kei- Kazahaya's twin sister who has the opposite powers of him. She can bring up any emotion/ give a memory to people.**

**Tsukiko- Rikuo's older cousin. She is a dream walker (See in anyone's dreams) who was kidnapped and was found in the first story "Disappear like the wind." She helped erase everyone's memories to save them from getting killed**

**. The guardians- 3 powerful people who run club butterfly. The made an equivalent exchange that they would give the resources to save Kazahaya if two people from the Green Drug Store would work for them. One can bend space, one can move objects, and one can control emotions. **

**. Rei- A mind reader who works under the guardians**

**.Tsubasa- A gang that has been kidnapping those with abilities like Kazahaya and using them for their own purposes. **

**. Yuri Ishikawa- A woman who can make people obey other people's commands. The Tsubasa kidnapped and forced her to make supernatural people their slave including Kazahaya. **

**. Marina Labat- A blond haired French woman who collects the supernatural people. She also is the one who conducts the deals between the Tsubasa and their clients like using Kazahaya as a "Legal drug" **

**. Morioka- A man who works for the Tsubasa gang. He pretty much gets all the dirty work done and baby sits the people under their control**

**So I think those are all the characters…oh and hopefully you read my other story "Disappear like the Wind" because it will start to tie in in this chapter. **

**Ok now to the actual story. **

Rikuo tossed and turned in his bed. He was coved in sweat even with the cool night air making its way through the open window.

"Rikuo...Rikuo?" The teen heard and he sat up quickly his hands up ready to fight.

"Rikuo calm down it's just me," Tsukiko said placing her hand on her cousin's tightened arm.

"Tsukiko?" Rikuo panted. He looked at the time of two in the morning and slowly calmed his breathing.

"I'm sorry but your nightmares are keeping me up," Tsukiko apologized.

"Oh…sorry."

"I know you're worried about Kudo-kun. But we will rescue him and by this time tomorrow he'll be sleeping in this bed with you and you'll both be dreaming about what you're going to do to make up for lost time."

Rikuo smiled sadly as he wiped some of the sweat of his face.

"Thanks…but I think I would feel better if you were a precog telling me this."

Tsukiko smiled and took the thin blanket and snuggled next to Rikuo. The teen wrapped his arm around Tsukiko's shoulder as she lay next to her younger cousin. Soon Tsukiko fell to sleep leaving Rikuo to stare at the ceiling as he listened to the ticking of his clock. How was he supposed to fall asleep knowing that Kazahaya was out there? He needed to save him and save him fast.

The door opened to a black room and someone flicked the light switch on illuminating it in a single white light that kept blinking in an out. In the middle of the dingy room sat Morioka tied to a wooden chair his head down as he snored loudly. Two men and Rei came into the room and Rei walked up to Morioka with a bucket of water in his hands. Lifting it he dumped the cold water onto the sleeping man's head.

"Huh what?" Morioka shouted. "What's going on, where am I?" Morioka looked around frantically before finally setting eyes on Rei.

"Morning sleepy beauty," Rei smiled handing the bucket to one of his guards.

"Rei Sugiura? What the hell?" Morioka yelled before wincing in pain.

"You got quite the hang over huh. You shouldn't drink so much you know; it's not good for you."

Morioka grumbled something under his breath. Rei pulled up another chair and placed it front of Morioka taking a seat on it. Morioka struggled to get out of his seat but it was no use and he stopped as he noticed Rei was just watching him shift back and forth.

"Don't even think about getting in my head. I'm not giving you any information," Morioka said. Rei sighed.

"What happened to you? You were always a yakuza but you knew the difference between right and wrong. I mean the Tsubasa group…really?"

"They got the money and I got the muscles. I don't see the problem," Morioka smiled evilly.

"You have no problem killing innocent people?"

"Innocent people…Your kind are not innocent," the black haired man spat. Rei was taken back.

"I'm sorry you think that Morioka," Rei said sadly. Morioka snorted a laugh.

"Let me out of here and I'll think about accepting your apology."

Rei sighed. "I will…just as soon as you tell me who head of the Tsubasa is."

"I ain't telling you anything," Morioka said holding himself upright.

"Come on don't make this hard on yourself. I will get it on way or another and I know you know. We are going to take your little organization down piece by piece staring with the head honcho."

"Eat me."

Rei sighed and held his hand up to Morioka's head. "Sorry old friend." The two guards walked out closing the door behind them, the sounds of Morioka's screaming silenced by the heavy metal doors.

~The next day~

Rikuo walked into the Green Drug store through the back just as Kei walked in through the front. The two of them had their hair disheveled with black rings under their eyes and a coffee in their hands.

"Good morning," Kei said sleepily.

"Morning," Rikuo grumbled back. Tsukiko walked into the store looking well rested.

"Good morning." Tsukiko said cheerfully. The two teens stared at her with zombie eyes. "Oh my…maybe you should both stay behind tonight."

"No!" The two teens shouted. Kakei and Saiga walked in.

"What's going on?" Saiga asked.

"Nothing," Rikuo hissed. He walked passed his cousin while gulping down the rest of his coffee. The rest of the group did not want to be in the car with a Rikuo who woke up on the wrong side of the bed but the all trudged into the vehicle hopping that teen's mode would change for the better.

The group made their way back to club Butterfly. Rei was already waiting for them at the front door.

"How are my new favorite people," the mind reader smiled. Rikuo walked past Rei and into the building without a word. Tsukiko smiled at the man.

"It's not you. He just acts like that when he gets anxious," Tsukiko said walking into the building. As Kei began to pass Rei he took her hand like he always did when meeting her and kissed it.

"It's so good to see you again." He said causing the girl to blush.

Once inside they saw how different it was from the night club scene to how it is now during the day. A man was cleaning up from what was left of the previous night and the room was bare.

"So we need a plan on how to save Kazahaya," Rei said having the group sit at a table in the middle of the club. "We can't just charge in there and save him," he said looking at Rikuo specifically.

"I told you to stay out of my head," the teen growled.

"I didn't need to go into your head to know that you would jump in recklessly to save him," Rei said.

"What we really need to know is how to bring Kazahaya back to normal once we do save him," Tsukiko said.

"What about Ishikawa-san?" Kei asked. "Since she did this, do you think she could reverse it?"

"We could ask," Rei said. The mind reader got up and left. When he came back he was accompanied by Yuri herself. She was cleaned up and dressed in a clean pink t-shirt and jeans and her pale skin had finally gotten back some color. She came in rubbing her arm nervously and as she saw the group she bowed. She looked back up ready for everyone to pounce on her for what she did but was met with Tsukiko's warm smile.

"Please take a seat Ishikawa-san," the black haired girl said. With a nod the girl took a chair.

"We were just trying coming up with a plan to stop the Tsubasa," Kakei said sweetly.

"I've seen the safe house," Yuri said quietly. "They have a lot of property that blends into Hibiya Park and the property they own is filled with guards. If I had to guess I would say they have been planning this for a very long time and so they bought the park up piece by piece until the spot they needed was under their control…at least that's what they've been doing since I have been there."

"How long have you lived with them?" Saiga asked.

"A few years I guess. They've had me building up there army putting anyone they could under their control. All I have to do is think about whom I want them to listen to and they do it. Once they heard about someone who can read memories and was over the age of 18 the leader became obsessed with getting him."

"But how did he hear about it," Kei asked.

"A man named Sato Haru (1) use to come to the home all the time. Once he stopped showing up the leader of the Tsubasa began looking for the memory reader."

"Sato," Rikuo growled banging his fist on the table and causing Yuri to jump in fear.

"I'm sorry," she quivered.

"There is nothing for you to apologize for Ishikawa-chan," Kakei said leaning over and rubbing the girl's arm in comfort. "We just had a bad run in with the man before."

"If only we knew who he was working under," Saiga said.

"Oh I can help you with that one," Rei said. He pulled a picture out from his pocket and slid it on the table. Rikuo stopped it and looked at the black and white photo. It was a picture of an old man talking to what only he could assume to be his body guard. They weren't looking at the camera and looked like they didn't know they were being watched. "I got from an inside source that this is Yamada Kazumi," Rei said recalling the information he forced from Morioka. "He is one of the big Yakuza bosses of Tokyo and has been rumored to dabble in the supernatural."

"So let's go after him before he uses Kazahaya to his desires," Saiga said.

"But we need to figure out what are we supposed to do once we get there. How do we stop Kudo-kun without hurting him?" Kakei asked. Kei looked over at Yuri.

"What about you?" she asked. "Does your ability work like mine? Can you take back what you did?"

Yuri looked down in thought. "I don't know…I've never tried before. They never asked me to do that."

"Well we need you to try," Rei said. He waved over a guard and whispered in his ear. The guard nodded and walked away.

"What did you say?" Tsukiko asked.

"Hold on," Rei said and a few minutes later the guard came back pulling the foreigner whose ability was to negate powers. Another guard brought over a chair and they sat the blond haired man down. "Go ahead Ishikawa-san. Try and bring him back."

Yuri stood up and walked over to the dazed man. She put her hands on either side of his head and closed her eyes. A few seconds later the man began to struggle and pull his head away, his eyes scrunched in pain.

"That looks painful," Kei said sadly.

"Probably is," Saiga agreed and Tsukiko hit him on the shoulder and shushed him.

Blue lines began to form from Yuri's hands and it made its way towards the man's eyes. He put his arms up and wrapped them around Yuri's wrists trying to pull away once again and opened his mouth like he was screaming. Suddenly he slumped over and Ishikawa let go and swayed and almost fell over. Rei ran over to the man and checked his pulse.

"Well he's alive. I guess that's a good thing," he said. The man shot up with a gasp and Rei had to keep him from bolting from the chair. His eyes darted back and forth in fear and confusion as Kakei walked up to him.

"You're safe now I promise," he said.

"Where…where am I," The man asked in English with a British accent.

"What did he say," Kei asked not knowing the language. Kakei ignored the girl and began to speak in a broken English accent.

"You are safe now. You were put under someone's control for a very long time but we rescued you. My name is Kakei; please what is your name?" Kakei asked.

"I'm Michael Cowell…What happened?" he asked holding his head.

"We can fill you in but right it looks like you need some sleep," Rei said also in English. He nodded for one of the guards and they took Michael to one of the back rooms to rest.

"So it works?" Rikuo asked.

"Looks like it," Kakei answered.

"Great so we just need to get Ishikawa-san to Kazahaya and then…" Rikuo started but was cut off as Yuri gasped and backed up.

"No, no you said that I didn't have to go back. I'm not going back," she said beginning to hyperventilate.

"You have to Rikuo said getting up. He walked over to the girl and put his arms on her shoulder.

"No please!"

"You're the only one!" Rikuo shouted.

"I…I…I," she started before doubling over and vomiting. Rikuo pulled away his shirt covered in the puke.

"I'm sorry," Yuri said quietly.

"Oh Ishikawa-chan," Tsukiko said running to the girls side and helped her. She grabbed the girls arm and led her down the hall to a bathroom.

"I think we should get you into a shower and a new shirt don't you," Rei laughed. Rikuo growled but followed the mind reader none the less.

After showing Rikuo where the showers were Rei made his way to the back room where the three guardians sat. He placed his grey bull mask over his face and entered the giant white room. He bowed slightly as he stood in front of the pink bird, white fox, and purple snake guardians.

"It is unusual for you to come without being summoned Bull," the young woman said under her bird mask.

"Yes but I have some information that you might find useful. I have found the identity of the leader of the Tsubasa," he said holding up the folder. The blond haired man wearing the fox mask lifted his hand gently and the folder floated to him. He handed it to the snake masked woman and she flipped it open. After looking at it for a few seconds she looked up sharply.

"Where did you get this information?" she demanded. Rei stood up straighter surprised at the angry outburst.

"I got it from Morioka. He works directly under Yamada Kazumi and…"

"Thank you," the snake said holding her hand up for him to stop speaking. As soon as he said Yamada's name the other two guardians looked at him in shock. All three of them leaned over to each other whispering. The snake masked woman looked back up.

"We have reconsidered our last proposal."

Rikuo came out of the room with a new t-shirt on and a towel on his head as he wiped it dry. He entered the main club area where the rest of the group was sitting eating a small lunch. Kakei turned his head and his eyes widen in shock. He stood up quickly knocking his chair down.

"Kakei?" Saiga asked.

"That shirt," Kakei said. The memory of his last vision came back to him.

Flashback

Rikuo in white Beat crusader t-shirt fell to the ground; the shirt covered in blood. Behind him stood Kazahaya licking the blood incrusted knife that he just used to slice into the other teen a smile written on his lips.

End Flashback

"You can't wear that shirt." Kakei said looking at the white shirt with the J-rock band design. Before anyone could ask Rei walked into the room. Kei smiled but when he didn't smile back she knew something was wrong.

"Rei?" she asked.

"I'm sorry guys…there won't be a rescue mission for Kudo-san."

"What?" everyone screamed. Rikuo walked up to the man and pulled him by the collar.

"This better be a stupid joke because I am two seconds away from breaking every bone in your body," he threatened.

"It was ordered by the guardians to leave the Tsubasa group alone until further notice. I don't know what else to tell you."

"Why?" Rikuo demanded. Saiga walked over to pull the teen away but Rikuo just clung to Rei's shirt tighter. "I asked you why they changed their mind."

"I don't know," Rei argued. "I showed them Yamada's picture and they said to back off." Saiga finally managed to pry Rikuo off of the other man. Rikuo pulled away from Saiga.

"I knew coming to you guys for help was a waste of time," Rikuo spat. He walked out of the club slamming the door behind him. Rei looked over at Kei who looked back at him with tears in her eyes.

"You said you would help us," she cried and ran out. Tsukiko came down the hall and the three men left in the room looked at her.

"What's with all the commotion?" she asked and was met with silence.

Rikuo walked and walked and walked. He didn't have a destination in mind he just needed to get out of there. He looked up at the sun and frowned. Soon the sun would go down and that Tsubasa freak will have Kazahaya read from those books. After that who knows where he will take him. They could hop on a jet to America for all he knew and he would never see Kazahaya again. Every time he was close to saving his lover something would get in the way and bring him two steps back.

"Rikuo," the teen heard behind him and he turned just as Kei approached him. She bent over to catch her breath; running in a kimono was not easy. She looked up at him tears still streaming down her eyes. "What are we going to do?" she cried.

"I don't know," Rikuo hissed. His eyes widen as Kei threw herself at him wrapping him in a hug. She cried into his shoulder and Rikuo didn't know what to do. He thought about what Kazahaya would do in this situation and he hesitantly wrapped his hands around her and returned the hug. She pulled away wiping tears.

"Sorry…" she said.

"There's nothing to apologize for," he said, red lines appearing on his face in embarrassment. He sighed and looked at her, "I am getting him back…tonight."

"But how?" she asked,

"I don't know yet."

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"No you're not," he said back.

"If I have to I will make you take me," Kei said holding onto Rikuo. Rikuo looked down at Kei's kimono and sighed.

"If I have to take you you're going to have to change out of that outfit into something a little easier to run in," Rikuo said. Kei smiled and nodded. She grabbed the teens arm and dragged him into the nearest store.

Rikuo had the taxi drop him and Kei off on the outskirts of the park. Kei handed the taxi driver his money and got out of the cab in her new capris pants, yellow top and sneakers.

"Thank you," she said and turned to see that Rikuo had already made it across the street. She ran after him and finally caught up to him at the entrance of the park. "Now what?" she asked. "We have no idea where they could be."

"I'm thinking," Rikuo said back.

"Don't think too much it might hurt your brain," the two teens heard and turned around to see Saiga, Kakei, and Tsukiko. "This was stupid for you two to try this on your own," Saiga continued. Kei laughed nervously and shrunk down but Rikuo stood his ground.

"You didn't really expect the two of us to just stand down after coming so far did you?" Rikuo said.

"No," Kakei said. "But you have to know that you couldn't be able to do this by yourself."

"Especially when you have no idea where you are going," another voice said behind everyone. They all turned and were surprised to see Rei standing there with Yuri holding onto his arm shaking with unsettling nerves.

"Rei," Kei said happily. "You came…but..."

"I promised you that I would do everything in my power to save your brother and I don't go back on my word, even if it's defying the Guardians." He said sadly. Kei sighed and walked up to Rei. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed the mind reader on the cheek. He blushed slightly and smiled.

"I know where they might be," Yuri said quietly. "I overheard Miss Labat talking about a lake and there's a big lake in the park with a pergola next to it."

"Then that's where we will head first." Tsukiko stated. She walked past everyone and walked up to her younger cousin. "You know we will always be there for you and Kazahaya."

"Kazahaya is the reason why I opened up the store," Kakei added.

"And our lives would be so boring without you and the kid around," Saiga finished. Rikuo nodded at him and the rest of the group. They were all there to rescue the last piece of their dysfunctional family and save the supernatural world from being ruled by one man.

Once in the wooded park Rikuo noticed how quiet it was. The sun had already set and the moon was appearing over the horizon. At this point the sounds of night birds and crickets should be littering the park but not a single creature made a peep.

"You hear it too don't you," Saiga said to Rikuo.

"I don't hear anything," Kei said.

"Exactly," Tsukiko said and Rei stopped and closed his eyes. He whipped up a gun with a silencer on it and shot it into a tree. A man fell down with a thud and Kei's scream was muffled with Kakei's hand.

"You…you shot him," Kei said after Kakei released her mouth.

"Don't worry it was a tranquilizer dart. He'll just wake up in a few hours with a major head ache," Rei said.

"How did you know he was there," Yuri asked. Rei pointed to his head.

"Can't silence your thinking…at least not without a lot of training. Come on," he said and the continued on. Every once and awhile another guard would try and stop them. Rikuo was beginning to get annoyed by how long this was taking. Suddenly he began to hear the soft sound of water…water from a lake. He ran forward and Kei, Tsukiko, Kakei, and Saiga followed. Yuri was about to chase after them but Rei held her back. He put his fingers to his lips to motion for her to be quiet and pulled her in a different direction.

Once in the clearing Rikuo spotted the people he was looking for on the other side of the lake and standing on a trellis. He spotted Kazahaya who already had his hand resting on one of the books on a pedestal.

"Kazahaya," he shouted and everyone on the other side of the lake looked up except for the one person he was trying to get to. Marina or as Rikuo liked to put it the blond haired bitch who took his boyfriend held up a gun at his head and so did a bunch of guards. More guards came out from the trees surrounding the group.

"Stop," Everyone heard and with a low grumble Marina lowered her gun. An older man came out of the shadows a gold cane at his side and a smile on his lips.

"You," Rikuo growled. "You're Yamada Kazumi."

"Yes that is correct," he said in a pleasant raspy voice. "And you must be?"

"We're they guys who are going to kick your ass," Saiga announced. Yamada's eyes shifted to Tsukiko.

"Ahh Tsukiko it is so nice to see you again. I can see those scar of yours are healing nicely," he said. Tsukiko put her hands to her collar bone and glared at him.

"You were one of the men who kidnapped me. You would never show me your face though because you're a coward," she yelled.

"That hurts," he said. "And I do apologize but it was necessary to get what I needed," he said placing a hand on Kazahaya's shoulder. "He really is a beautiful boy." He took his other hand and paced it under Kazahaya's chin and lifted it towards his lips; Kazahaya doing nothing to object. Rikuo's eyes widen and his pupils dilated to pin pricks. He raised his arm up with a yell and a pulse radiated towards the older man. His cane broke in half and the man fell sideways releasing Kazahaya's face. One of his guards grabbed him and steadied the man. He pushed the guard away and looked at Rikuo with fierce rage.

Kakei held the teen back as Rikuo took a step forward. He didn't know how to describe it but he felt an unsettling aura as the man started at them.

"The ability to break objects with the mind?" Yamada asked with a smile that returned to his lips. "How fascinating, you should join me. I promise it would be worth it and of course you will be reunited with your…boyfriend is it?"

Rikuo growled. He just needed to get Kazahaya away from him. Kei was having the same thoughts. She ran past Rikuo and held her hands up. "You want to give him to us," she shouted her violet eyes becoming darker. Tsukiko smirked. She knew what Kei was doing and if the girl was strong enough she would simply get the man to hand them her brother.

"You feel compassion and you understand that he belongs with us," she said louder and the older man looked at her softly.

"That is an excellent try my dear but I'm sorry to say you have not gotten strong enough to give me those emotions. Kudo-kun here on the other hand has learned many new tricks while under the Tsubasa group." He said and Kazahaya raised his hand out towards his twin. Suddenly Kei fell to the ground with a gasp. Saiga grabbed her and shook her to wake up. Kakei and Tsukiko ran to her as Kei opened her eyes.

"What…where am I," She said softly.

"Are you alright," Tsukiko asked.

"Who…am…I," she asked in a haze before falling unconscious again. Tsukiko's eyes widen.

"He doesn't need to touch anymore?" she said in surprise to Kakei. She looked over at her younger cousin. "Hey doesn't need to touch anymore!" she yelled to him. He looked at her in horror and looked back at Kazahaya. The younger teen raised his hand again towards him and Rikuo flung himself to the side, he wasn't going to forget Kazahaya again. The man laughed and put his hand on Kazahaya's shoulder to stop him as Rikuo pushed himself up from the dirt.

"Marina the dagger," the old man said. The blond haired woman took a large knife and sheath from her pocket and handed it to the man. He took it and took the knife out grabbing Kazahaya's hand and putting the blade in it. "Do it."

Kazahaya took the blade and cut the palm of his hand without so much as a flinch. He placed the bloody hand over the book on the pedestal and closed his eyes.

"Hair from a guardian of the Clow, blood from an akuma, tears from a witch…" he continued to list of things and Marina wrote it down.

"Yes, the ingredients to bring out the dormant abilities of those with supernatural abilities. This will work nicely," he laughed looking at the group. Rikuo growled trying to figure out what to do without getting anyone killed. The man laughed again. "Aw young butterfly agent I feel you trying to get into my head. You won't be able to," Yamada said. Some of the guards turned around with their guns pointed at the woods. Rei walked out with his hands above his head and a frown on his face.

"How did you…" Rei growled.

"My abilities make it so that no powers can affect me." Yamada stated. Rikuo's glare deepened, Yamada just gave him an idea on how to beat him. For once Rikuo let his barriers down. He hoped that idiot mind read was listening to his thoughts just this one time. He was just going to have to trust the guy. Rikuo held his hand out. He forced everything he had out his hand. Yamada who was smiling so happily frowned as he heard the sound of cracking under his feet. The wooden pergola floor broke under the man's feet and he fell through the floor with a yell.

"What!" Yamada shouted.

"I can't affect you personally. That doesn't mean I can't affect the objects around you," Rikuo shouted.

At the same time Rei held his own hands outwards and all the guards around him dropped their guns and put their hands to their heads. Kakei, Saiga, and Tsukiko got up and hit the distracted guards around them knocking them out.

Marina growled and stalked up to Kazahaya. She was about to grab him when a thud was head. Marina's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell; Yuri stood behind her with a metal pipe in her hand.

"Yuri do it now," Rei shouted; blood pool from his nose as he kept the guards at bay. Yuri grabbed both sides of Kazahaya's head and the blue lines formed on his face as he tried to scream. She let go off his face and she stumbled to the ground and Yamada yelled as he tried to get out from the hole in the ground.

"You bitch!" he yelled. Kazahaya's hair fell in front of his eyes covering them as he fell to the ground with a crash.

"Kazahaya," Rikuo shouted and ran to his boyfriend. Rei dropped his hands and fell to his knees and the guards around him fell unconscious.

"Get away from him, he is mine," Yamada shouted again. Rikuo ignored him and shook Kazahaya.

"Kazahaya," Rikuo whispered. Kazahaya's eyes fluttered and they opened slowly with a moan.

"Rikuo?" he asked quietly. He looked up at Rikuo with a confused look on his face. Rikuo sighed deeply.

"Come on," Rikuo said pulling his boyfriend up to his legs. The younger teen wobbled but let Rikuo help him steady himself. Rikuo began to pull him to Kakei so the pharmacists could check him out not noticing the dagger that Kazahaya continued to grasp.

Kakei and Saiga looked over and saw the black haired teen leading their younger associate with Yamada yelling in the background.

"Ha, it's finally over," Kakei sighed.

"I told you we would get the kid back," Saiga said. Tsukiko who was bent down holding Kei smiled happily. Kakei was about to call out to Rikuo when he noticed the teen had stopped moving.

"Rikuo?" he asked. Rikuo stared at Kakei in confusion. Blood began to seep through the Beat Crusader shirt he wore and he fell to the ground; Kazahaya behind him licking the dagger in his hand.

"Rikuo!" Tsukiko screamed.

"What the hell," Saiga shouted and Kakei just stared at the sight in front of him, the same sight he had in his vision, and the one he couldn't stop. Kazahaya laughed.

"I'm back," he taunted.

**Who could it be who could it be. So yep that's all I have for you now and I apologize *bow deeply to the ground*. I will really try to get the next chapter done which will probably end up being the last chapter. **

**Review kindly onegai. **


	8. Ending the memory

**Yes people this is an actual chapter. With college always bearing down my back I have had barely anytime to write but I thought I can at least get my last chapter for Legal Drug out before classes start to get tough again. So I hope this ending is acceptable and thank you for staying with me. So let's just get to it.**

Kazahaya laughed while licking the blood off the dagger.

"Kazahaya!" Saiga shouted.

"Kazahaya still isn't here I'm afraid," the memory reader snickered. "It's just good old Sato Haru back and better than ever."

"Sato?" Yamada called from the pit that he was stuck in and Kazahaya turned around. "Is that really you old friend?"

"Yes it is, in the flesh and more powerful than before," he said looking at his hands. "I can feel the power that this body carries. I never knew I could feel this good," he said and took a step towards the crippled man. He stopped as he felt a hand on his ankle. He looked down at Rikuo who had his hand wrapped around his leg.

"Kaz…Kazahaya…give him…give him back," Rikuo stuttered as blood seeped from the corner of his lips. Kazahaya growled in annoyance and shook Rikuo off of him.

"You got blood on my pants," Sato grumbled and walked to the fallen old man. Tears welled up in Rikuo's eyes and dropped his head to the ground no longer able to support it.

"Rikuo," Tsukiko shouted and ran to her cousin with Kakei leaving Saiga with Kei. They flipped the teen over and Kakei placed his hand over the wound on Rikuo's side.

"Rikuo stay with us," Kakei said. "We'll get you help," he said desperately.

"Kaza…haya…" the teen said trying to keep his eyes open. Tsukiko looked over at Kazahaya as he walked onto the pavilion and helped pulled Yamada out of the hole.

"Sato is that really you?" the man said looking Kazahaya over.

"Yes it is. Ever since the boy was put under this woman's spell he got weaker and weaker,  
he said gesturing to the tired Ishikawa. "All I had to do was just wait for her to lift her control and voilà, here I am," Sato said happily.

Next to Kazahaya, Rei who was still dizzy and bleeding from his nose lifted his head slightly. He assumed this was not going according to Rikuo's plan. He reached his hand out shakily towards Kazahaya and his eyes widen.

"HELP ME!" he heard someone scream in his head through Kazahaya's mind and he quickly covered his ears trying to keep the screaming at bay. It was almost like a wall that the real Kazahaya was banging on inside his own head, keeping him from reaching out...the wall had to be broken.

Rei looked over at Rikuo who was still being held by his cousin. He felt that he was slipping away himself and he had one chance to get it out. He slide his hand out along the ground towards the teen but Kazahaya noticed this from the corner of his eyes and walked over to the mind reader.

"Now what are you doing," Sato laughed and stepped on Rei's outstretched hand. Rei shouted in pain.

"Stop it," Tsukiko shouted. "Kazahaya please I know you're in there somewhere you just have to fight him. Like last time."

"Last time Kazahaya was gone for a few minutes and he could barely get me out. This time he hasn't had this body in over a year, forget it Tsukiko," Sato said and Yamada snickered.

"You're wrong. I saw him…in everyone's dreams. He's been fighting all this time and I'm sure he's still fighting now," she cried.

Rei wanted to shout on the top of his lungs, to tell them that Kazahaya was still in there, he just needed to reach Rikuo but the teen was shutting down and Rei wasn't very good at giving thoughts. He usually just received them and after forcing out all those thoughts from the body guards he didn't know if he had it in him. Rei looked over at Kei who was twisting in pain. He promised her that he would do all he could to save her brother.

Rei stretched his hand out further in effort to get across to Rikuo. Sato stepped on his hand harder producing blood from under his shoe but Rei didn't stop.

_Rikuo felt himself floating through pitch blackness. He was just so tired and wanted to forget everything. He didn't want to work anymore…work at the drug store, work at breathing. He just wanted to sleep._

'_Rikuo listen to me,' Rei said through the recess of Rikuo's mind 'you can still save him…you can still save Kazahaya.'_

_Rikuo slowly opened his eyes and dull green looked out into the darkness._

"_What," he whispered._

'_You can save Kazahaya there's one more way.'_

_Pictures flew through Rikuo's mind. Finding Kazahaya in the snow, teaching him how to make rice, sitting in the movie theater with Kazahaya and his cold, seeing him dressed in a wedding gown, their first kiss, saving him from Sato for the first time, holding each other in bed…Rikuo suddenly realized he didn't want to sleep unless Kazahaya was right there next to him. _

_Rikuo's eyes widen, "What do I do?" he shouted into the nothingness._

'_You have to break it…break the wall…in Kazahaya's mind. He's trying to get out; you just have to free him.'_

"_Are you insane? I can't break an imaginary wall; I can only break physical objects."_

'_It's the only way.'_

"_I'll turn his brain into goo."_

'_He'd probably want that more than being trapped in his own mind for the rest of his life," Rikuo floated in silence._

"…_How do I do it," Rikuo asked quietly._

'_I don't know…Think of it as a physical wall find the…' Rei's voice was shut out and Rikuo was back to being in darkness by himself. _

Outside of Rikuo's mind Sato had just grabbed Yamada's broken cane and slammed it against Rei's skull.

"I told you to stop it," Sato said dropping the cane next to Rei's unconscious body. He looked back at Yamada with a grin. Sato had everything he wanted now. He was back in a young body, he had more power than he ever dreamed of, he had the books and he could read them. Nothing could get better.

"Shall we finish the incantation?" Yamada asked Sato.

"Of course," Sato said. He walked over to the podium and placed his hand on the book and closed his eyes. He could see it all now; the words were coming to him like the alphabet. It was so easy he just had to…*Crack*

"Sato?" Yamada asked as he saw Kazahaya's face falter. Kazahaya's eyes opened and looked over at the Green Drug store's group with daggers in his eyes. Rikuo was sitting, his back resting against Tsukiko's chest as he struggled to breath. His arm was outstretched towards him shakily but his eyes were strong and determine.

"You idiot…you should be dead you should be…"*Crack*

Sato could hear the sound of something breaking in his head. He brought his hands up to his head quickly and screamed.

"You're doing it," Kakei said in amazement. Rikuo coughed and more blood sputtered from his mouth. He hand dropped slightly and his eyes dropped. The teen suddenly felt a hand on his own and it was pulled back up.

Tsukiko smiled slightly as her slim hand joined his. He suddenly felt another hand and saw on his other side Kakei had joined. He sensed someone coming up behind him and a large hand in a black jacket placed his hand onto of the other three. Without looking Rikuo knew it was Saiga and with a smile he went back to concentrating.

"Yamada stop them," Sato shouted gripping the hair on his head. His eyes or rather Kazahaya's eyes widen. Yamada stood in front of Kazahaya and suddenly Rikuo was cut off. Yamada's body was protecting Sato from Rikuo's powers. The old man's ability was really starting to piss Rikuo off.

"Damn it," Rikuo shouted with a raspy voice. He could hear Kazahaya laugh manically.

Suddenly Yamada fell to the ground with a groan. Kazahaya's laugh died down slowly and everyone looked to see Yuri with her metal pipe. She had knocked the older man down and was panting heavily.

"I…I did it…I am no longer your puppet," she sighed.

"You…" Sato shouted reaching for her but stumbled back at the feeling off his head being ripped apart…like the sound of his head was being ripped out of Kazahaya's head. He screamed up at the sky, tears dripping down from the corners of his eyes and suddenly he stopped and fell to the ground.

"Kazahaya!" everyone shouted and Saiga ran over to the teen as Rikuo fell back into Tsukiko's arms; his eyes shut. Yuri was already checking the boy over before the older man reached him. Saiga grabbed him pulling him up shaking pushing Kazahaya's hair out from in front of his eyes.

"Come on kid wake up…are you in their?" Saiga asked. The older man heard a groan and movement behind the teens eye lids reassured him at least something was happening in there. Kazahaya's eyes bolted open and he took a gasp of air. "Kazahaya is that you?"

Kazahaya was breathing too hard but was able to nod strongly as he wept. Saiga brought the boys' head to his shoulder allowing the blond haired teen to cry into his collar bone. He suddenly stopped and looked up sharply.

"Rikuo?" he shouted. Saiga smiled sadly and looked over where everyone sat around the dying teen. Kazahaya stood up and Saiga helped him limp over to his lover's body. Kazahaya tore himself from the man's arms and dropped to the ground. "Rikuo." He said softly placing his hand on Rikuo's cheek. Rikuo looked up and formed a small smile.

"Kazahaya…" he said weakly.

"Rikuo," Kazahay cried fisting Rikuo's shirt. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop crying you baby…you're getting my shirt all wet," he laughed but it suddenly turned into a coughing fit, the sound of wet blood filling up his lungs. Kazahaya placed his hands over his mouth trying to suppress his hiccupping cry but it wasn't working. Rikuo smiled and held his hand up slightly. Kazahaya grabbed it with both hands and placed it to his face. "You're warm again…thank Kami," Rikuo said his voice getting weaker.

"Rikuo," Kazahaya said roughly. "Please don't leave me…I don't know if I can go on if you're not with me."

"You're…going to…have to…try," he said, "Kazahaya…I love you…"

"No Rikuo I'm not letting you go," Kazahaya said angrily. "You're the one who is supposed to live…I was supposed to die a year ago…You're not going to die because of me," the younger teen said. He placed his hand on Rikuo's wound and Rikuo hissed in pain.

"Kazahaya what are you doing?" Kakei asked in confusion. Kazahaya moved his face so it was right above Rikuo.

"I'm so sorry Rikuo…for everything…" Kazahaya said softly.

"What…" Rikuo started but was stopped as Kazahaya's lips gently grazed his own. The taste of his own blood and Kazahaya's salty tears mixed together and danced on Rikuo's tongue…. He suddenly felt warm, so warm. It was like the light of Kazahaya was inside him.

"Kazahaya," he heard Tsukiko say.

"What are you doing," he then heard from Saiga. Rikuo suddenly felt this immense pain where he was stabbed that felt worse than the initial injury; if that was even possible. Then he felt nothing. Kazahaya lifted his lips and gasped as he fell back. Rikuo sat up quickly with his own gasp and panted hard.

"Rikuo?" Kakei asked and Rikuo lifted his t-shirt. There was still blood and his shirt was still torn where he was stabbed but the wound was gone without even a scar.

"What…" Rikuo asked and looked at Kazahaya "what did you do?"

"I took away the memory of the injury," Kazahaya smiled. Rikuo looked at Kazahaya surprise. Was that even possible?

"Kudo-kun!" Kakei shouted and Rikuo's eyes widen as blood began to seep down Kazahaya's shirt exactly where Rikuo's wound was on his own body. Blood dripped down Kazahaya's lips and the teen fell forward but was caught by Rikuo before hitting the ground.

"Kazahaya you idiot what did you do?" Rikuo shouted. Kakei tore at Kazahaya's clothing revealing a large gash.

"I…took the memory…from you…" Kazahaya smiled.

"Equivalent exchange…"Kakei said sadly. "You can't just take away without giving something in exchange."

"I'm the one who is supposed to die. Give it back Kazahaya," Rikuo shouted.

"I can't…I can only take memories remember…"Kazahaya snickered.

"Your sister…"

"Out cold," Saiga said reminding Rikuo.

"Why…I spent all that time saving you, for nothing," Rikuo said holding Kazahaya closer. Kazahaya nodded.

"It wasn't for nothing. I would rather die now then be stuck in my head for eternity. Tell Kei I love her and I love you so much…thank you…" Kazahaya said as his eyes drifted close.

"No you're not giving up yet," Rikuo said grabbing the teen and picking him up bridal style. "I'm getting him to the hospital," Rikuo shouted and ran to flag down a cab.

Kei woke up slowly in a white room with the sound of beeping next to her and a major head ache. She lifted her hand to hold her head and saw an IV attached to her arm. She looked around to find herself in a hospital and attached to a heart monitor. She looked next to her where she spotted Rei sleeping on a chair, his head wrapped in a bandaged.

"Where am I," she said to herself out loud. Rei heard her and lifted his head blinking away the sleep from his eyes.

"Kei," he said jumping from his feet. "Are you ok…do you want me to get you a nurse…do you remember who you are?"

Kei looked at him in confusion.

"Of course I know who I am. I would like to know why I'm in a hospital though." Suddenly it all came back to her. "Kazahaya! Where's Kazahaya?" Rei looked at her sadly.

"He's in the ICU. They don't know if he's going to make it yet," Rei said to Kei and grabbed her hands as she began to shudder and break down crying.

In the ICU Rikuo sat by Kazahaya's side as the sound of air moved through the respirator tube that kept the teen breathing. Saiga walked into the room with flowers in his hands and walked over to Rikuo and placed his hand on his shoulder. Rikuo looked up quickly and when he noticed who it was he turned back to the bed.

"How's he doing?" Saiga asked. Rikuo shook his head back and forth.

"His lungs collapsed yesterday…this stupide machine is the only thing keeping him alive." Rikuo said as he shifted in his chair.

"You've been sitting here for two days Rikuo. Why don't you let me watch him and you get something to eat," Saiga suggested.

"No, I'm fine," Rikuo said in annoyance.

"Rikuo…"

"I said I'm fine!" Rikuo said a little louder and the nurse who was treating another patient on the other side of the room told the two men to quiet down. "I'm fine…" Rikuo said quieter.

"Well tonight you have to come with us. The guardians want to speak with all of us," Rikuo said and placed the vase of flowers on the bedside next to Kazahaya. He placed his hand on the kid's forehead and brushed his bangs.

"Why did he have to do it?" Rikuo said behind Saiga. The older man turned around with a sad smile.

"I really don't think Kazahaya would be able to live with himself if you died because of him," Saiga said. Rikuo looked away but he knew Saiga might be right.

Rikuo placed his yellow wolf mask on his face and walked into the room in front of the guardians. Kakei and Tsukiko stood next to him and Kei sat in a wheelchair in front of Saiga with Rei next to her. Yuki had joined them with a turquoise panda mask and stood silently in the back.

"Thank you for joining us," the young bird mask woman said sweetly.

"We have gathered you here to discuss the actions you have taken," the snake masked woman in the middle of the three said sternly. "You disobeyed a direct order and went to Hibiya Park to stop the Tsubasa group."

"Does it matter," Rikuo grumbled.

"Excuse me," the woman said looking at him. Rikuo stood straighter.

"I said does it matter," he said louder. "We got your stupid books back, destroyed the Tsubasa group from taking control of the world and you want to yell at us for disobeying an order that you said we can do in the first place."

"You don't seem to understand the position that you have put us in," the white foxed man said lazily. "Yamada Kazumi wasn't just the head of the Tsubasa group. He was a guardian like us for those who seek darkness."

"No one is supposed to interfere with a guardian…"the bird masked guardian said "Now that you have, the balance had been disrupted. Not to mention we are only supposed to possess one book and we now have both."

"We have to find a way to reset the balance for we possess too much power," the snake woman hissed.

Kakei in his green cat mask took a step forward. "I apologize for upsetting the balance. I know more than most what can happen when everything isn't set right but my ability allows me to see what is to come. It told me that I must keep Kudo-kun safe and so I went last night with no intensions except to save him. You can't argue that."

The three guardians looked at each other in thought. They knew Kakei was right, it was a rule that divine abilities take over politics. If a vision was seen or a ghost was heard, they were allowed to do whatever they can to meet the demands of them.

"We will find a way to reset the balance," the blond haired guardian said behind his mask "the book that doesn't belong to us can easily be given back."

"On another note we must discuss our agreement. We said that if we allow this child to live then we will have two of you to work for us," the older guardian said.

"You can't be serious," Kei spoke behind her blue fox mask. "You didn't do anything to help us like you said you were."

"Not to mention the kid might not even survive," the dog masked Saiga spoke up. Rikuo growled slightly at the thought of Kazahaya not surviving. The three guardians looked at each other again.

"The contract still holds… if the child survives," the snake said. "If he does we request that he and the one who can seek objects by touch work under our rule."

Kakei's eyes open wide and he looked over at his lover. Saiga stared straight at the guardians with a glare.

"Then you better hope the kid lives or you're getting no service out of me," Saiga said. Rikuo took off his mask and threw it on the ground revealing his face to the guardians.

"Remember this face," he shouted. "Because if Kazahaya doesn't live this is the last face you'll see," he said and stormed out of the room leaving the rest in shock.

It had been another two days and Rikuo had never left Kazahaya's side since coming back from the guardians. He face palmed himself in the head. He still couldn't believe he threatened the guardians like that. He was so stupid.

"Even when you're not with me, you still make me do stupid things," he chuckled and looked back up at Kazahaya. His eyes widen as he realized the Kazahaya was looking back at him struggling with the tube down his throat. He stood up knocking the chair in the process. "Kazahaya," he shouted happily "Nurse," he then shouted beckoning anyone to come over. A few nurses and a doctor pushed him out of the way checking the teen over.

Rikuo found himself standing in the hallway and the rest of the group made their way over to him.

"Is he alright?" Kei asked jumping onto Rikuo.

"I don't know. The nurses pushed me out so they can check him." Rikuo said hopefully. A doctor came out of the ICU and walked over to them.

"We took out the tube and he is breathing by himself. Kudo-san is still weak but we think, miraculously, he's out of the woods. You can see him now, just be careful," the doctor said and opened the door for everyone to enter. Kazahaya laid on the bed in a sitting position taking a sip of water from a straw and when he saw them his face lit up with a smile. He waved to them and Kei ran over to him.

"Kazahaya," Kei said and hugged her brother gently.

"Hey," he said his voice hoarse from the tube.

"How are you Kudo-kun?" Kakei asked.

"Better I think," Kazahaya laughed which turned into a cough.

"Don't strain yourself Kazahaya," Tsukiko said.

"Yeah because you lived you and I got a new job," Saiga joked. Kazahaya looked at him in confusion and Kakei explained the situation (Not to happily)

"Will I get paid," Kazahaya asked and everyone broke into laughter. Tsukiko looked behind her where Rikuo stood silently.

"Well I can use some lunch…anyone else?" she asked. Kakei and Saiga understood and got up.

"No I'm good," Kei said with a smile.

"Come on Kei. Rei is waiting for you," Tsukiko said pulling on the girl's ear.

"Ow, ow, ow , ow" the girl cried as she was pulled out of the room leaving only Rikuo. The older teen took a seat next to Kazahaya with a frown. Kazahaya looked down.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I know your upset with me but I couldn't have you die because of me. Not like that."

"I know," Rikuo said and Kazahaya looked up at him in confusion.

"You're not mad at me?" Kazahaya asked.

"Oh I am furious with you," Rikuo said and Kazahaya frowned. "But your alive, and I'm alive and…kami I just love you so much," Rikuo said with tears dripping down his face. Kazahaya looked at him almost scared.

"You're crying. You never cry," Kazahaya said in worry.

"Shut up," Rikuo said and leaned over catching his lover's lips in his own.

"I love you to Rikuo," Kazahaya smiled and they kissed again.

~A year later~

The church bells rang slightly in the wind as the wedding came to an end. A blond man in white Chinese clothing smiled happily with the bible in his hands as he stood in front a woman and man in a gown and tuxedo.

"As one of the three guardians, I Fai D. Flowright now pronounce you Man and wife, you may kiss the bride" he said happily. The bride turned revealing Kei's face and Rei turned and bent down kissing Kei passionately. Everyone clapped and cheered.

When they broke the kiss Kei turned to Tsukiko and Yuki who was her maid of honor and brides maid and hugged them both. The pink dressed girls hugged her back and Tsukiko gave Kei a kiss on the cheek.

Next to Rei, Kazahaya stood as his best man with Rikuo next to him and the two congratulated Kazahaya's new brother-in-law. After walking down the aisle everyone moved down to the courtyard where the music started up.

After a few hours Kazahaya grabbed Kei and they danced slowly.

"Thank you for walking me down the aisle," Kei said to her brother.

"Of course, it was an honor," Kazahaya said back. "I just can't believe that you're married. It's a miracle."

Kei slapped her brother lightly with a laugh. "Well I'm just so happy that you are here to celebrate it with me."

"Can I cut in," Rikuo said. Kei smiled and kissed her brother before walking over to her new husband.

Kazahaya took Rikuo's open arms and they began to dance themselves.

"I can't believe it's been a year," Kazahaya said.

"Let's not remind me," Rikuo said causing Kazahaya laugh.

"It's just been so fast."

"Rikuo, Kudo-kun," Kakei called as he walked up to them with Saiga. "We have a job for you," he said happily.

"Now?" Kazahaya frowned.

"It actually takes place right over there in the church. I promise it won't take long and you'll be back in time for cake," Kakei said handing Kazahaya a cell phone. "All the information is right in there."

Kazahaya grumbled and just kept repeating 'he needed the money, he needed the money'. Rikuo glared at the two men but followed Kazahaya.

"Will they back in time for cake?" Saiga asked.

"As long as they don't turn down the left hallway after recovering the object," Kakei winked and he went back to the party.

Kazahaya opened the door to his and Rikuo's apartment above the drug store and he was pushed back with a kiss as Rikuo slammed the door behind him.

"I told you…we shouldn't…have turned left…" Kazahaya panted in between kisses as Rikuo pushed him back and slammed the door behind him.

"Shut up," Rikuo smiled into their kiss and walked Kazahaya backwards towards the bed and pushed him down. He lifted his shirt off himself and slowly began to unbutton Kazahaya's own shirt. He slid his fingers down the younger teen's chest and stopped by his ribs where a sharp scar rested on his skin. Rikuo frown and Kazahaya sighed.

"Are you really going to make that face every time you see the scar? It's been more than a year" Kazahaya groaned. Rikuo looked away slightly.

"I still feel like it was my fault," Rikuo said.

"You know you really know how to kill the mood," Kazahaya said sitting up slightly and pulled his shirt tighter around him. "For the last time it wasn't your fault. This all started two years ago when I turned 18 but know everything is fixed. Kei and Rei are married, the two books have been separated and hidden again, I am making more money than ever and our family is altogether. Can't that be enough?"

Rikuo smiled and leaned over Kazahaya's body that was against the wall. He kissed him placing his hand behind his boyfriends head to deepen it.

"I think I can try a little better to not ruin your mood." Rikuo smiled causing Kazahaya to laugh and they brought themselves back in for a kiss.

Downstairs Kakei, Saiga, and Tsukiko heard a thud as they sat in the office drinking coffee. Tsukiko sighed at the sound and Saiga laughed.

"Looks like they're not to upset for having to go on that mission," Kakei said.

"Nope," Saiga said taking a sip of his coffee.

"So…" Tsukiko said sobering the laughter from the room. "Do you think it's finally over…I mean the vision that you've always had about keeping Kazahaya and everyone he holds dear safe."

"I don't know," Kakei said looking down at his drink. "I haven't had any recent visions but you never know."

"Well we'll be here if it does come back. And we'll be ready and waiting," Saiga said placing his hand over Kakei's and gave it a squeeze.

A few hours later Kakei and Saiga was sleeping together on their bed. The precog tossed and turned next to a slumbering Saiga. The Green drug store owner opened his eyes sharply and sat up. It was another vision hazy and disorienting but a vision…one that told him that the Green Drug store's job was far from open.

THE END

**Yep that's how I'm ending. Now that the manga has started up once again I'm hoping it might give me more inspiration for another story so I always like keeping it open.**

**And again thank you for all of those that has actually stuck with me and finished it to the end. I hope that if you like my stories that you continue to read them and that it gives you some sort of enjoyment since that is the reason why I write. **

**And of course as always review onegai **


End file.
